


one easy touch

by carolss



Category: Marvel (Comics), Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Seria tão fácil...





	one easy touch

Seria bem fácil para Nico beijar Karolina, não eram raras as noites em que as duas ficavam no sofá até altas horas conversando enquanto todos os outros estavam dormindo, um simples movimento e seus lábios estariam se tocando, como aconteceu em uma noite há muito tempo atrás.

Seria fácil e sentiria bom, disso ela não tem dúvida.

Mas ela não faz. Ela não quer ser aquela garota de novo, a que beija alguém que está namorando outra pessoa, se ela não tivesse sido talvez as coisas teriam sido diferentes com Gert e Chase. Talvez até Gert ainda estivesse...ela para o pensamento nesse ponto, ainda era doloroso demais mesmo nas ocasiões em que ela não leva sua mente para aquele lugar, aquela culpa.

Então ela não beija Karolina, apesar de ser tudo que ela consegue pensar em alguns dias.


End file.
